


Когда-нибудь

by Yumiko



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sad Dean, aidean
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko/pseuds/Yumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грустная романтика со счастливым концом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда-нибудь

**Author's Note:**

> Напиано на ЗФБ 2015 для команды Aidean

\- Когда-нибудь, - мечтательно тянет Эйдан. 

Он лежит на земле, удобно устроив кудрявую голову у Дина на коленях, лениво жует травинку и щурится от на редкость яркого для этого времени года новозеландского солнца. Пальцы Дина на миг замирают в его волосах, но вид у Эйдана такой безмятежный и умиротворенный, что кажется кощунством говорить и даже думать сейчас о том, что это «когда-нибудь» скорее всего никогда не наступит. 

\- Когда-нибудь, - с улыбкой соглашается Дин. Он действительно хочет в это верить – хочет очень, очень сильно. И когда он наклоняется, мягко целует Эйдана в обветренные, солнечно-теплые губы, у него это почти получается. 

До конца съемок еще почти год, и хоть в глубине души Дин понимает, что у таких отношений, как у них с Эйданом, нет и не может быть будущего, он все же посылает к черту здравый смысл и просто наслаждается моментом. В конце концов, разве это плохо, желать чего-то только для себя? 

Эйдан молод. Ну, то есть, не то, чтобы очень – нет, – но все же. Он живет завтрашним днем, постоянно строит планы, сам же нарушает их и выстраивает заново с легкостью, свойственной детям, возводящим замки из песка. Он и сам подобен этому песку, текучему и подвижному, всюду проникающему, способному принять любую форму, которую тут же смоет волна, не оставив следов ни тех, кто строил, ни того, что было построено. 

Дину есть, на что оглянуться, Эйдан же смотрит только вперед. Эта тончайшая, едва ощутимая грань между ними существует, она проявляется тут и там, то сглаживая, то наоборот обостряя несхожесть их восприятия. Эйдан едва ли замечает ее, а если и замечает, то не придает значения. Дин же чувствует ее постоянно: то словно легкое касание паутинки, несомой ветром, то будто непреодолимую стену, скованную из времени и расстояния, которые пролягут между ними совсем скоро. 

\- Когда-нибудь, - говорит Эйдан нерешительно, будто извиняясь, и умолкает. Ему неловко, а взгляд темный и больной. Дину хочется прикоснуться к его щеке, успокоить, сказать – это ничего, что Эйдана пригласили на премьеру, а его нет, это сущие пустяки. Но он не может. И дело не только в том, что было бы странно гладить экран ноутбука. 

Пропасть между ними становится все шире, все глубже, а возможное «когда-нибудь» превращается в необратимое «никогда», и с этим ничего нельзя поделать. Песочный замок Дина рушится, не оставляя даже руин, за которые можно цепляться взглядом и душой, – только зыбкие воспоминания, но рано или поздно даже их уничтожат вода и время. 

Надираться в одиночку, заливая тоску, – это пошло, глупо и просто смешно. И к тому же бесполезно, потому что глухая тянущая боль в груди не уходит. Дин зол на себя за то, что позволил Эйдану разбить свое сердце. 

На Эйдана он не злится, потому что не видит смысла. Это как ругать дождь за то, что промочил пальто. А ведь всего-то нужно было – захватить зонтик. 

Кроме того, винить себя всегда проще, чем кого-то еще, это даже по-своему успокаивает, позволяет сохранить остатки гордости и притупляет ощущение собственного бессилия. В конце концов, тот, кто действительно не хочет попасть под дождь, носит с собой зонт даже в безоблачную погоду. Хоть и выглядит при этом гораздо более нелепо, чем человек в мокром пальто. 

\- Когда-нибудь, - произносит с экрана Росс Полдарк. Дин вздрагивает, едва не опрокинув на пол чашку с чаем. Сердце тоскливо сжимается, отмеряя тяжелый замедленный ритм резкими болезненными толчками. 

Эйдану идет военная форма. И шрам. И новая партнерша по фильму. Ему вообще неимоверно идет быть Россом Полдарком – Дин не может на него наглядеться, он любуется мимикой, жестами, легким наклоном головы, изменчивым выражением глаз. Ему даже кажется, Эйдан стал играть лучше, чем прежде, и Дин рад за него, правда рад, но сладкий чай все равно отдает горечью. 

Он чувствует себя жалким и непроходимо глупым. Возможно – скорее всего, – ему только показалось, что он услышал это проклятое «когда-нибудь» из уст Росса Полдарка. 

Возможно – наверняка, – Дину только показалось, что Эйдан когда-то что-то ему обещал. 

По экрану бегут титры, сливаясь в одно сплошное пятно, они словно ускользают в то самое «завтра», которое наступило для всех, кроме Дина. Он же застрял в безвременье, в тщетных попытках отыскать следы на песке. 

В один из дней, ничем до того момента не примечательный, Эйдан появляется на пороге его студии, и сказать, что это шок, значит, не сказать ничего. Он мрачен, не брит, на лице следы бессонницы, лихорадочный блеск в глазах, сжатые в тонкую полоску губы. 

Дин замирает с фотоаппаратом в руках, не зная, как себя вести. Они не виделись целую вечность, и фраза «Привет, как твое ничего?» кажется откровенно неуместной, как и разрозненные, противоречивые, абсолютно не к месту всколыхнувшиеся в груди эмоции. «Что ты здесь делаешь?», мог бы спросить Дин, но не спрашивает, а продолжает молча таращиться на помятого, но как и прежде дьявольски привлекательного Эйдана. Он и не подозревал, насколько сильно соскучился. Искристая, ослепительно-яркая радость на миг переполняет все его существо и, наверное, такая вспышка была бы заметна даже из космоса. 

\- Я тут подумал, - говорит Эйдан, запинается, прочищая горло, и явно ужасно нервничает. - К черту это «когда-нибудь». Давай будем счастливыми сейчас. Если… Если, конечно, ты все еще этого хочешь. 

Дин долго не может выдавить из себя хоть слово и, кажется, даже не дышит все это время, потому что воздуха ему вдруг категорически не хватает. 

\- Мог бы позвонить, - говорит он, наконец, преодолевая ступор, и это, конечно, не самое умное, что можно было сказать, но в голове у него такая круговерть из вопросов, а в душе – из чувств, что на большее он просто не способен. 

Эйдан удивленно моргает, по его виду ясно: это не то, чего он ожидал. 

\- Я боялся, что ты не станешь со мной разговаривать, - отвечает он, и робкая глуповатая улыбка расползается на его губах. 

Дин смотрит на него, вбирает глазами и сердцем, и понимает, что никакой зонт ему не нужен и никогда не понадобится. Просто некоторые люди очень, очень любят дождь. 

Он медленно улыбается в ответ. Возможно – только возможно, – на месте разрушенного замка можно возвести новый. И даже не один – да хоть сотню! – если только есть время и желание. 

У Дина есть и то и другое. И все его «когда-нибудь», «никогда», «сегодня» и «завтра» сплавляются, наконец, в единственно-важное «здесь и сейчас».


End file.
